Animorphs: The Twins
by RogueHawk
Summary: Tobias recently found out that he has a sister and now Tamitha and the other Animorphs continue their on their mission with the help of a group that shouldn't even exist in this timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any obvious characters, they belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic, inc. Tamitha and the basic plotline do.  
  
Warning: I recommend reading the first book in this trilogy, The Surprise; otherwise you could be very lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...Tamitha, keep quiet, we'll get out of this together. Not alone...Never alone!  
  
Hi, my name is Tobias. I am a rebel, not just to parents (I have none) or to the feds, but to the alien race trying to take over the Earth. As you probably heard from Tamitha I am one of a group of teenagers who call themselves the Animorphs. Not all of us are human, or at least not fully, myself included.  
  
There were five of us originally, Jake, our fearless leader; Marco, his best friend, and the joker of the group; Rachel, Jakes cousin and our insanely brave, Amazon-like warrior; Cassie, the peacemaker and Rachel's best friend. Then there's me, Tobias, a dweeb, seemingly put on this Earth to be picked on.  
  
We were all fairly normal teenagers, trying to get through school, until one night when the five of us met in the mall and decided to cut through the abandoned construction site on our way home. This was definitely not a smart idea, but hey, what did you expect? It was that night that our entire lives changed - and I still don't know if it was for the better. That night an alien spacecraft crashed not fifty yards in front of us. The alien called himself an Andalite, his name was Elfangor.  
  
Elfangor told us that he was not the first alien to land on the Earth, which didn't come as a surprise to us. There was another race, a more evil race, hell-bent on taking over this planet. The Yeerks, he called them, were a parasitic species that controlled their prey by entering into their brain through the ear canal and latching onto that brain with their neurons. We found out later that the Yeerks had two real weaknesses; one is the fact that every three days they must exit their host and absorb Kandrona rays in what we so aptly named a Yeerk Pool. Their other weakness is that in their natural state they are basically overgrown slugs that are quite easily squished. Elfangor gave us but one weapon with which to fight these creatures; he gave us the power to become any animal we toughed, the power to morph. Elfangor died that night at the hand of Visser three, who is a very powerful and ruthless leader of the Yeerks, he infested an Andalite body, and so has the same power that we do.  
  
I had felt a connection to him from the first moment he spoke to us. It was not until much later hat I learned the truth; Elfangor had come to Earth before, many years ago. He lived on Earth for a few years, hiding from the war between the Andalites and the Yeerks. An all powerful being, The Ellimist, came and brought him back to the war. As he was leaving Elfangor saw that the woman he had married would have a son. As it turned out she did have a son, me; but something happened that the Ellimist did not see; my mother actually gave birth to twins. Again, I was left out of the loop for this, and apparently so was my sister, but when I saw Tamitha for the first time, I laughed - The Ellimist was wrong!  
  
Not too long after Elfangor crashed and died, we fought our first battle against the Yeerks, it was there that I suffered the worst consequence of morphing. You can only remain in morph for two hours or you will become that creature forever. I have been a red-tailed hawk ever since that night.  
  
The Ellimist used me to rescue and free the first two Hork Bajir in more than a decade. In return for my services, the Ellimist returned to me the morphing power, though my natural body, which had been a human, was now the hawk. I can be my human self for two hours at a time, but at least I can still play a part in this war.  
  
Not too long after Elfangor crashed we found a larger ship that had crashed in the ocean, and Elfangor's brother, Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthil, or Ax. In finding him we brought our small resistance up to six.  
  
Our number of allies is very small but what we lack in numbers we make up for with knowledge. The Chee are a race of Androids created by the foolishly peace-loving Pemalites thousands of years ago. The Pemalites were wiped out and the Chee came to live on Earth, our friend Erek was actually a slave who helped to build the pyramids. Though they are very strong, stronger than superman, they have been programmed as peaceful creatures, but because of their holographic technology can work as spices within the Yeerk invasion.  
  
When Tamitha came to Rachel about a week ago we had just tried accepting a new member into our group, but that sure as hell did not work. The Animorphs again has seven members, and like Ax and me, Tamitha does not have a place to call home. 


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclaimer, please see chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The first thing going through my head at that point was how did Visser 3 know that Elfangor had twins when neither Elfangor nor the Ellimist seemed to have known? Hen it dawned on me, my aunt! Once she had been infested, Visser 3 and the entire Yeerk invasion could know her secrets.  
  
The second thing was that I was trying to figure out a way to keep Tamitha from turning herself in. We couldn't just fly away because only Tamitha and I were in bird morph and also because there were probably hundreds of dracon beams pointed at as at any one moment.  
  
Tobias, I have to turn myself over, otherwise he will kill all of you, Tamitha said weakly.  
  
If you give yourself up the will probably want me as well, and then they won't kill us, more likely they will infest us, learn our secrets, and then take the others. It will not work! I advised.  
  
Once you two have decided to stop fighting perhaps we can get back to figuring out a way for all of us to get out of here, Marco snapped at us.  
  
We do not have much time, Prince Jake, Ax informed us. The Visser may not kill us right away but he will have some method of torture prepared.  
  
Don't call me 'prince', Jake responded automatically.  
  
Are there any escape routes that you can see, Tobias? Cassie wondered.  
  
There is one, but it won't be easy, I responded. Tamitha and I will create a distraction and the five of you make a mad-dash for the garage and close the door, which is now half open. Tamitha, isn't there a window in the back of the garage?  
  
Yes, but sometimes it can get jammed, as can the garage door. She replied.  
  
Which is why Marco is here, I responded with a chuckle. Once we get in through that window, morph something small and crawl through the tiny crack under the door leading into the house. We should be able to then crawl through the cat door in the back door.  
  
You're right, this isn't going to be easy, Jake groaned. Are you sure that you and Tamitha can hold them off long enough?  
  
We should be able to distract most but certainly not -   
  
I have waited quite long enough! Visser 3 growled.  
  
Go, Now! Jake ordered, and we took to the sky.  
  
Let's try to circle them and get them to fire everywhere, I called out to Tamitha.  
  
What will we do if they hit us, what will the others do?  
  
Don't get hit.  
  
We began to rise high up in the air to prepare for the ultimate strike. I dropped first and attempted to get the controllers, who were now firing wildly, away from the others. Tamitha followed soon after. We got lucky, because first of all, the controllers shooting at us must have either been afraid of birds or had terrible aim, and second of all, we took care of about seven or eight of the ten to twelve controllers who were there, which allowed the others to make it to the garage.  
  
You fools! Stop chasing the birds, the twins are probably being protected by the other bandits in the garage. Visser 3 shouted.  
  
Tobias, Tamitha! The window is open but I think it would be easier if you two waited until we have remorphed to birds so that we can fly our way out! Jake called.  
  
All right, there is a big oak tree not too far from the rear of the house, it has a few holes and other good hiding places. Meet us there, I replied. Ax, how much time do we have?  
  
Forty-five of your minutes.  
  
Ax, they're every one's minutes! Marco shouted in reply.  
  
I was just thinking that we had gotten out of this predicament when I saw two Hork-Bajir making their way to the big tree where the others were headed. Fortunately for us, and unfortunately for the Hork-Bajir, Tamitha and I could take them.  
  
Jake, get to the forest, Tamitha and I will get rid of these two.  
  
Okay, we'll see you there in a little bit, came his reply.  
  
Is it too much to ask of you imbeciles to capture these bandits? Visser 3 shouted into our heads.  
  
Tamitha quickly get rid of a few of them, simply enough to allow ourselves a quick get away, I called.  
  
Okay.  
  
A few minutes lather the two of us joined with the others, deeper in the forest.  
  
"That was too close," Cassie commented.  
  
"I would have to agree with Cassie on that one," Marco added. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, Tamitha can't go back to school, because of Chapman," Jake responded. "And now we need to make a temporary home for her."  
  
Ax has a nice place where she can hang out. I suggested.  
  
"Hello! I'm still here," Tamitha interjected.  
  
"Sorry, we're just thinking out loud," Cassie told her. "We didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation."  
  
"I don't really care where I end up, just as long as there is food," Tamitha added.  
  
"All right, first order of business, food," Jake told us. "So, who's paying?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so, do you think that I should continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

(See Chapter 1 for disclaimer)  
  
//blah\\ = thought-speak _____________  
  
\\Chapter 3//  
  
After we had scrounged for enough money, Jake and Marco made a trip to the nearest Taco Bell. All six - now seven - of us hung out at Ax's scoop and ate until Marco realized that they should get home before their parents began to wonder where the were. Cassie left a blanket for Tamitha who could no longer return to the comforts of her own bedroom. Tomorrow we would have to find a way to get regular clothing for Tamitha. I could have grinned at that thought, Rachel would have no trouble finding clothes, and would love any excuse to go shopping.  
  
I curled myself up comfortably in my tree, which overlooked Ax's scoop and fell asleep. I dreamed that night as I had for many nights past, which is a fairly strange occurrence for a hawk. I dreamed of seeing my father again, of him reminding me of how important duty is, and of being united with both my father and my mother.  
  
This dream was interrupted, as it always is, by the haunting words left for me in Elfangor's last letter, "I was a part of something larger than myself, I had my duty. There was a great evil I had to fight."  
  
I understand these words now; I have grown to understand that sacrifices must be made in order to save the world. I will not go without a fight, and neither will any of the others. I see their determination, as I have seen it many times throughout the history of this fight. I see that same fire and struggle in Tamitha, and I hope, no, I know, that she has a big part to play in this war.  
  
"Tobias, Tobias!" I woke suddenly from my thoughts and dreams.  
  
//What? I was sleeping.\\  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't know what to do," Tamitha explained.  
  
//Is there nothing on TV?\\  
  
"I'm not big into the late night shows, besides, they're all soap operas."  
  
//Point taken, and duly noted. Any thing you wanted to talk about?\\  
  
"No, not really - except, could you tell me what you were dreaming about? You were 'talking' in your sleep, something about 'duty'"  
  
/Oh, that. I've been having this reoccurring dream about my - our - father.\\  
  
"What about him?"  
  
//This letter that he wrote to me, after the Ellimist put him back into his own time and space.\\  
  
"Nothing for me?"  
  
//No.\\  
  
"Figures, it seems that almost everybody forgets about me. Everyone except you - you muttered something about me while you were sleeping."  
  
//I've been wondering about how the Ellimist could have not known about you, since he seems to know everything about everything and every time.\\  
  
"Perhaps he did know, but didn't tell Elfangor, because he didn't want him to put it in the letter, with the hope that the Yeerks wouldn't find out about me." Tamitha's response startled me. It sounded as if she had given this some thought.  
  
//What time is it?\\  
  
"About three in the morning, why do you ask?"  
  
//I was just wondering how long you had been thinking about this\\  
  
"Well, ever since I found out you existed I was curious as to why we were kept apart when I came across a strange letter sent to a women named, Loren, I think."  
  
//Our mother,\\ I said very awed and very curious.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Any ways this letter was not signed by anyone, nor did it have any mailing information, to or from, written on it. The letter specifically told her to keep her children separated from each other at all costs, after she was gone, for their own safety. The letter was dated about a month before she left, died, or whatever."  
  
//Wow!\\ I couldn't believe my ears. //I bet the Ellimist sent that. Knowing that if we never knew each other, we had a better chance for survival.\\  
  
"Or, when we did meet, the bond would be stronger. We had to eventually meet, think about it - how long do you think it would take for me to wonder why my name means twin?"  
  
//Do you believe in fate?\\  
  
"Sort of, I believe that there are no coincidences in life. Basically, that everything happens for a reason. Do you?"  
  
//I didn't, but now I'm beginning to. I know that the two of us have a part to play in this crazy plan. I believe that we have a duty to do every thing in our power to save this world.\\  
  
"At least I now feel as if I am a part of something, that I belong. For the longest time I felt that had no purpose in this life, that my mom just came up with Tamitha because it sounded good. I became very distant from anyone and everyone that I knew which is why I became so interested in animals. They always seemed to have a purpose, a reason to exist, and so I turned to them for support, leaving behind most of the human world. Fortunately we have relatives who don't really care that you are only home to eat and sleep, and your grades are dropping. That is when I moved out here and found out about you. Great life story, don't you think?"  
  
//Well, I understand what you went through, I basically had the same experience, except I lost myself in Star Trek and dinosaurs, which really haven't helped me out much. The knowledge of dinosaurs did, when we got blown back to that time period. Your knowledge of animals with Cassie's may help us a lot, though.\\  
  
"Thanks, I think I may be able to go to sleep now."  
  
//Sleep well, I'm gonna go see if I can find Ax, he may not have been able to sleep either.\\  
  
As I said that, Ax, came galloping in. //Hello, and good morning Tobias and Tamitha.\\  
  
//Hey, Ax-man, where have you been?\\  
  
//I was keeping watch when I heard Tamitha talking and felt that I should let the two of you finish your conversation before I came back to ask you to take a shift.\\  
  
//Sounds good, Tamitha has not been able to sleep,\\ as I motioned to my now sleeping sister. //So, I'm gonna go get breakfast and then I'll keep my eyes out for trouble. It is your turn to sleep.\\  
  
//I like the sound of that, my friend.\\ And with that I went off to find myself a tasty mouse and then to keep guard over our 'home.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:  
  
Please review - that way I know if I'm doing something right. I have a thing against flames - but if you must - please add an email address. The next couple of chapters may take a while to come into being, because I have hit a small writer's block - don't worry, I will keep working as best as I can since school has finally let out. Thank you to my reviewers, you have kept me going.  
  
Heather 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Tamitha; everything else belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc.  
  
//blah\\ = indicates telepathy  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
When Tamitha finally woke up, around ten, the three of us went over to Cassie's place to find Tamitha some food and clothing. Cassie was able to sneak some food out but she didn't think Tamitha would be interested in poop covered clothing; though I had a feeling that Tamitha wouldn't have cared either way - but I didn't say anything. Tamitha didn't really mind, she was too caught up with all of the animals in Cassie's barn to even take notice of the Pringles and peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Cassie had made for her.  
  
Cassie came outside as Tamitha was walking around the barn, checking out all of the animals. "You like animals don't you?" Cassie surmised. "Being with them, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, they make me feel as if all is right in the world, comfort or something."  
  
"Any animal you want to try on for size? You've got what five, under belt, right?"  
  
"Six, I acquired Delia, my ferret, the night I received the power to morph- " a tear fell. "She's probably dead now, isn't he?" Tamitha really started to cry then.  
  
I flew down from my favorite perch in the rafters onto a pile of hay not too far from where Tamitha was standing, //I understand what you're feeling, I miss my cat, Dude, terribly, but there's nothing that can be done to save either of them.\\  
  
"Tamitha, though I do not fully understand why this ferret's death has hurt you so," Ax put in, he was in his human morph, which was a compilation of Cassie, Jake, Marco and Rachel. "I am sure that Cassie would allow you to assist her in caring fore all of the animals that you see here, especially since you seem to have a bond with animals that I cannot explain, rationally."  
  
"Thanks, Ax, I was just about to suggest that, myself," Cassie added. "You can work in here as often as you like. I'll think up a lie to tell my parents, I guess. We'll also have to figure out more about this connection that you seem to have, because it is making me very envious."  
  
"Thank you all so much" Tamitha shouted with glee. "Aren't we supposed to have a meeting today?"  
  
"Yeah, they're on their way to the place, they asked us to meet up with them." Cassie told us. "I just got off the phone with Rachel," she explained as she, Tamitha and Ax began to morph. "Rachel said that she and Marco came to some sort of agreement and," they finished morphing and we took to the sky, //Rachel is going to go first so that she can go with Tamitha to get her some new clothes and anything else you might need.\\  
  
//But I don't have any money,\\ Tamitha exclaimed.  
  
//We've pooled our money, you are very important to all of us and we want to make you feel more comfortable after all that has happened to you,\\ Cassie replied  
  
//Thanks so much!\\ Tamitha said gleefully, //I don't know how to repay you all.\\  
  
//I think your input so far might be payment enough, although Marco might not agree with me.\\  
  
//That's understandable, it is Marco we're talking about,\\ Tamitha concluded as we arrived at the digging site, where Jake, Marco, and Rachel were already waiting for us.  
  
"It took you guys long enough; we've already dug half-way to China while waiting for you to show up." Marco told us.  
  
//No you haven't,\\ I retorted, //You three got here only a couple of minutes ago, I watched you demorph.\\  
  
"How about we start digging so we can get this over with?" Jake snapped, "Rachel, once you morph I'll tie a piece of string to your tail so that we can figure out how far we've gotten."  
  
She nodded her head and began to morph as Jake pulled out a ball of multi- colored yarn.  
  
//Should I ask him where he got that?\\ Tamitha asked me with a smile.  
  
//No, I responded very surprised, how are you able to use telepathy without being in morph?\\  
  
//What, you mean everyone else can't?\\  
  
//They've never tried.\\  
  
//I read somewhere that all humans have the potential for telepathy or something similar so perhaps the transfer of the morphing technology awakened that ability or something.\\  
  
//Or it could just be you,\\ I replied teasingly, she just stared at me with her mouth open. //Hey, Ax, Tamitha and I have a question for you.\\  
  
//Yes, how may I help you?\\ he said.  
  
//How is that I can use telepathy with out being in a morph?\\  
  
//Umm,\\ He replied, completely speechless.  
  
//That is a very interesting answer, Ax\\ I said, unfortunately his response was only the beginning. And he began to mumble about technology and frontal lobes, and - it just went way over my head, so I didn't even bother asking. //Other than clothes, what are you thinking about getting, Tamitha?\\  
  
//I'm not really sure, some books, a couple comics, a journal maybe - did you want anything?\\  
  
//No not really, just wondering,\\ I looked over at Ax and he continued to mumble to himself for quite some time.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Marco asked as he sauntered over, "I hope I'm not interrupting the silence."  
  
//No, you're not,\\ Tamitha said, //I was just asking Ax a question, but I think I'll save it for later.\\  
  
"How did - What did -" Marco stuttered and stood their stunned for a couple of minutes as Tamitha and I laughed and I noticed Ax stopped muttering to himself.  
  
"Marco," a sing-song voice said, "it's your turn in the dirt. C'mon Tamitha, let's go shopping."  
  
"Her favorite past-time, sport hob-" Marco whispered loudly, finally waking up from his shock.  
  
Rachel glared at him and he began to quickly morph to mole as Rachel and Tamitha morphed bird and took off to go shopping.  
  
//We'll have to figure this out later, Ax-man.\\  
  
//Yes, you are right Tobias.\\  
  
//So how far did we get, Jake?\\  
  
"About 30 feet in and I'm thinking about 4 feet down, hopefully we only have to go a few more feet down and then all we have to do is go much further over, and we're done."  
  
With that knowledge we kept digging for a while, until about 5 in the evening when the others decided that they should head home so their parents wouldn't get worried. We decided to meet up after school on Monday to finish the job and hopefully steal the bob-stic.  
  
A/N: I am still working on the next couple of chapters. I have finally killed my slight writer's block and I am slowly but surely writing more. I am trying to figure out the ending and am having trouble. If anyone has any input, please e-mail me at Green_Dragon@ev1.net  
  
Thanks - Heather  
  
PS - I am curious, what do you all think about a crossover for the third part of the trilogy? It seems the only way for the Animorphs to get out of this story alive and it just might work. Please respond and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any obvious characters, they belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic, inc. Tamitha and the basic plotline do.  
  
Warning: I recommend reading the first book in this trilogy, The Surprise; otherwise you could be very lost.  
  
~blah~ indicates telepathy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We had a nice, quiet, and relaxing Sunday so that we could formulate the last of our plans to steal the Bob-stic and so that we could rest a little. Tamitha kept herself busy by borrowing a pair of Cassie's old jeans and helped her out in the barn. While she did that I got a chance to check out some of the books that Tamitha bought on Saturday when she went shopping with Rachel.  
  
I was fairly surprised at the wide selection of books that she bought. I found copies of the novelized versions of "X-Men" and "X-Men 2: X-Men United," as well as "Night Sky." She also had "Hatchet" by Gary Paulsen, which was a fairly old book, but the oldest book and the one that surprised me the most was a fairly well read copy of "All Quiet on the Western Front" by Erich Maria Remarque. I am not sure why it surprised me, it shouldn't have surprised me, because I had only met Tamitha a couple of weeks ago, but it did. Judging by the state of all of these books, Tamitha had dragged Rachel into a used book store, which made me laugh, it was hard to imagine Rachel in one of those stores.  
  
Tamitha also bought a few journals, as she told me she would, I was slightly curious as to whether she had written in them yet, but decided to wait until she returned to find out.  
  
As I shuffled through some of her other things I came across a small box. I opened it to find various types of X-Men comics, a deck of cards, a flash light, small stack of bird books, a book called, "14,000 Things to be Happy About," a CD player, and a small stack of CD's. I looked at the box more closely and realized that Tamitha had obviously gone home to get all of this stuff, boy was she tempting fate. That was something that I would have to talk to her about later, along with about a million other things.  
  
All seven of us met up in the afternoon to discuss what had happened with Tamitha at the digging site yesterday.  
  
"So, basically," Marco began, "you are saying that you think that we all have the possibility to communicate telepathically to eachother even when we are not in a morph?" Tamitha nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't we? Besides, how do you explain what I did earlier if that's not the answer?"  
  
"She does have a point," Cassie said. "What harm could there be in trying this out?"  
  
"All right," Jake said with a sigh, "we try this, it could potentially be of some use to us," he looked at Marco with a grin on his face.  
  
Rachel shook her head sadly, "if this works Marco won't have to worry about his grades much any more and neither will Jake, as long as one of them studies."  
  
~Okay, let's get this show on the road,~ I suggested from my perch in the rafters. ~Tamitha, would you like to demonstrate to the others first?~  
  
~What's there to demonstrate?~ she asked, ~it's all in your head.~  
  
~Can you hear me now?~ Marco asked. Everybody nodded. ~Cool,~ he commented.  
  
~Hell, if Marco can do it,~ Rachel commented. ~With the small amount of bra- ~  
  
~Well it really isn't that hard,~ Cassie interrupted.  
  
~Hey, Ax, do you think that we have the same type of range now as we would in morph?~  
  
~I am not sure Prince Jake,~ he replied, ~this is new territory for me as it is for yourselves.~  
  
~So,~ Rachel prompted.  
  
~So we might as well try this out,~ Jake concluded.  
  
We sort of played around with their new found abilities for an hour or two. We found out that they had the same general range as they would in morph, which is a good thing.  
  
Afterwards Tamitha went back to working in the barn with Cassie. As everyone headed home and Ax and I went to the forest, Tamitha telepathically shouted out to me that she was going to have dinner with Cassie's parents and would bring some back with her after wards.  
  
When Tamitha did come back to the scoop in the evening, pockets full of food, I morphed into my human form and sat down on Ax's sofa in front of the TV with Tamitha and ate dinner.  
  
"So you went back to our old house yesterday, huh?"  
  
"You found my stuff, didn't you?" she replied, "you didn't look in any of the journals did you?" she asked, very defensively.  
  
"No, not yet. I decided that I should ask you first. You like to read a lot, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I enjoy losing myself in books, it's kind of a safe place for me to hide."  
  
"What kind of stuff do you write? I noticed you have lots of journals."  
  
"Just little stuff, fan-fictions, poems, stuff like that. I was thinking about starting my own story though."  
  
"You like X-Men?"  
  
She blushed, "yeah. Something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, just kinda interesting. I always thought that mostly guys liked that kind of stuff."  
  
"Mostly, you just said it. I'm part of that 'rarely' group of females who does enjoy X-Men comics."  
  
"All right, I'm headed off to bed. Thanks for the food. Wake me up if you need anything."  
  
"Sleep well, Tobias. Are we doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
~Probably just going to meet up when the others are out of school. 'Night.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: More coming as soon as possible - Please review  
  
Heather 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any obvious characters, they belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic, inc. Tamitha and the basic plotline do.

Warning: I recommend reading the first book in this trilogy, The Surprise; otherwise you could be very lost.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

"Aaahhhh!" was the sound that woke me up the next morning. I stood straight up on my perch and flew down to where Tamitha was having a bad dream.

Tamitha! Wake up!

"Wha- wha- oh," she woke up, frantic, but immediately calmed down, "what time is it Tobias?"

It is 2:45 in the morning, Ax said, Are you all right Tamitha?

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, sorry to wake you."

There is no way that it was just a 'bad dream' you were projecting images into my head that looked pretty bad, not to mention unsettling.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize I was doing that, or that I could for that matter. What images did you get?"

They were pretty blurry, but there was one that looked like a large bird was attacking me. And the rest of them seemed to be similar to that. Would you like to talk more about it?

"No, I think I'll try to go to bed now, again, I'm sorry I woke you up." She rolled over on the sofa and fell asleep.

Ax-man, that was just weird.

Yes, Tobias, it was. I cannot think of a proper explanation either. I shall see you in the morning.

'Night Ax. 

I flew back up to my perch and contemplated the stuff that had been projected into my mind a few minutes before. None of the images seemed to make sense, and so, still confused, I fell back asleep and did not receive any more disturbing dreams from any one. 

The next day after school had finished Tamitha, Ax and I headed over to Cassie's barn.

"Hey Cassie, how was school today?" Tamitha asked.

"It was alright, Jake fell asleep in math again, and Marco – that's probably not the news you wanted to hear huh? The teachers just said that you moved away over the weekend, so I don't think we have to worry too much about that-"

She just can't show her face in public for fear of being recognized by anyone at school, I put in.

"Well, yeah, but let's not think about that now."

When are the others coming? We do have a meeting today don't we?

"The others are on their way now, I just got off the phone with Jake," Cassie told us. "Jake has some chores to finish but said that he would meet us at the digging site when he finished."

"So we're still going through with the mission?" Tamitha asked.

I think it would be a very bad thing to happen if big bad could see through our morphs, even if they still don't know how to use it just yet. Marco said as he flew in. Rachel came in not too long afterwards.

So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to digging, I think it was my turn, right Marco? and the argument stared up again as Cassie and Tamitha morphed birds and we all flew to the digging site.

Oh Crap! I called to the others.

A/N: Okay, sorry this was a little short. I will have the next chapter updated soon. Has this story begun to suck? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

(See previous section for disclaimer)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What is it? Tamitha wondered, but then she too saw the trouble in front of us. Oh, crap.

Well isn't this just perfect, Marco added, First, Jake has other work to do and now someone decided to hold a festival right on, no right next to our digging spot. See, there's our hole, just to the left of...Chapman?

Yep, this is a Sharing gathering of sorts, I told the others. They must be planning on stealing the Bob-stic sometime today.

So, let's get in there and steal it before they do, Rachel said.

Well there's a typical Rachel response, Marco interjected. Now, what would be the smart thing to do?

Is there any way that we could get in there before the controllers without them noticing us? Tamitha questioned meekly, she must still be unsure of how much of her input could be useful, I thought.

We could create a diversion, like we did when we were rescuing Tamitha, Cassie suggested.

All right, Marco said, and I could feel a sarcastic comment coming on, who wants to go on the kamikaze mission so that the rest of us- 

- You weenie! Rachel interjected. You obviously don't have the guts to do that.

No, I don't, Marco responded. "Now, back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted – so that the rest of us can steal a little piece of something for our own safety?

I will volunteer, Ax said.

No, I'll do it, Tamitha said with force, You have to tell the others what the thingy looks like, and besides I know exactly what will set these guards off. I swear she grinned just then.

And how are you going to do this? Cassie wondered.

You know that sign they always have that says, 'no dogs' so I though I would morph into a dog, and once one guard starts to try to catch me, but can't, all of the others will join in the chase with him, she replied, then comes even more fun, if the controllers are inside the building by then, I'll lead all of the guards right to the middle of that group so that the controllers have no way of getting to the bob-stic.

Have you ever heard of a plan that could go wrong in so many ways? Marco added.

What course of action will you take if you are shot? Ax asked.

I will probably tell all of you to get out of there and I will find my own way out.

Nope, sorry, wrong answer, you will have back-up to save your tail in order to avoid that scenario, Me. I told her.

So, anybody see any dogs nearby? Marco asked.

Ax, is it possible to acquire the DNA of an animal if it is someone in morph? Tamitha asked.

It has never been tried, but I do not see why it would not work, since it is still the DNA of the animal, even if it is only a copy... and he continued to mumble to himself for a while before finally, Yes, I believe that what you have suggested is possible.

But you're not positive, are you? Cassie pointed out worriedly.

In science, nothing is ever a sure bet.

He does have a sense of humor! Marco said with exuberance. I have a dog morph so you two are welcome to it, if you like.

I'm going as Dude, so its just Tamitha who needs to acquire you, the dog, whatever, I told him.

Do you still have that morph, Rachel asked.

I should.

We found a secluded area behind the museum so that Tamitha and I could test our morphs while the other went to find some clothes, or at least shoes. 

Amazingly Tamitha's idea worked and she was able to morph whatever dog Marco had previously acquired, an Irish Setter, she told me. And even more amazing than that was the fact that I was still able to morph, Dude, my wonderful and loyal cat.

The others returned not too long after Tamitha and I had gotten used to the animal instincts and she was no longer trying to eat me. 

"You'd be surprised at the stuff you can find at a dollar store!" Rachel commented indicating to their sandals and a strange array of shirts and shorts.

So lets get going, I think their party is about to end, I said.

"Right, Ax, will you keep track of time for us?" Jake, who had met up with them at the dollar store, asked.

"Certainly, cer-cer-tain-ly-ly, Prince Jake." Man, I though we had stopped him from playing with syllables a while ago.

A/N:  still working on this story, and still wondering if any one has any objections to a cross-over

Please review with your view on this proposal of sorts.

Heather


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1 for disclaimer)

A/N: sorry this took forever to get posted, there is no real excuse for this, besides the fact that school started and senior year, really sucks (way too much homework) Anyway – I enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Tamitha and I quickly remorphed and Rachel picked me up and carried me into the theater while Tamitha walked fairly well hidden in between Cassie and Jake. Fortunately for us the lights in the theater had not been turned back on.

While Marco began to make his way to the bathroom the rest of us silently waited in the shadows. I'm ready, Marco called.

Tamitha and I slowly began to move out of the theater and we started to implement our plan. I grabbed her tail and she began to bark wildly, which effectively got the attention of the two guards positioned in the area out side of the theater. Tamitha then started to chase me into the next section of the museum and we now had three fat and angry security guards (or as Marco would say, rent-a-cops) tailing us. We passed the Bob-stic, making sure that it was still there. It was then that one of the guards decided to open fire on us.

Marco! I shouted ahead, you had better be ready for us.

I'm hearing something that sounds like a gun being fired, he said, What the hell is going on out there? When do you want me to open the door?

I was about to respond when I heard another gunshot fired followed almost immediately by a yelp and Tamitha shouting, Shit! Yesterday Marco. I could tell she was in a great deal of pain but she kept on running and muttering to herself, there is no pain, there is no pain.

I saw the bathroom door begin to open and I began to demorph as I ran through the door. As soon as I entered the bathroom Marco scooped me up and threw me out the window. I spread my wings and hit the ground with a slight thump instead of the splat that could have occurred.

When I landed I turned around and heard Marco shout something that sounded vaguely like, 'freaky.' A moment later Marco, in gorilla morph, hit the ground running as he jumped out of the bathroom window, taking a few bricks with him. He held something in his big hairy arms that look like a *much* smaller version of Tamitha's dog morph, which did appear slightly 'freaky.'

Fly dude, Marco shouted as he continued to run past me.

I quickly took off and hovered over the museum looking for the others, did they get it? I asked Marco.

Yeah, he replied, but they are now being chased by those nasty monster aliens and we need to haul ass.

How did the controllers sneak those things into the museum, Tamitha asked, clearly in pain, I thought they were huge?

Marco? Tobias, Tamitha? Cassie called, Where are you guys?

We're outside making our way to the meeting point, but we have a slight problem. Tamitha got shot and the wound is bleeding pretty bad - 

-It's not that bad. Tamitha interrupted.

Well, somehow the controllers snuck the Zephryllis into the museum, Cassie said, and as soon as we grabbed the Bob-stic and exited through the emergency exit they began to chase us.

So, what do you want us to do? Marco asked.

It would be great if the three of you could- crap these guys are fast! Jake shouted, We'll meet you in the forest.

Marco, morph to bird, we need to go help them, Tamitha said as she attempted to release herself from Marco's grasp.

No, he replied, they told us to go to the meeting place.

How do you know that's what Jake was about to say? she said, still trying to escape, but to no avail.

Stop it, both of you! I shouted, we'll go over to where they are and see if they need any -

Help would be really nice right about now! Jake interrupted.

We're on our way, Tamitha said. Marco and Tamitha then morphed to birds and we quickly flew over the museum to the back, and what we say surprised a great deal.

How exactly is it that they are running _from _these aliens when they seem to be running towards them? Marco wondered.

They must be projecting images of themselves so that the others will run straight into a trap, Tamitha exclaimed. Hey! Stop! You're running into a trap, she told them.

What do you mean? Jake asked, there are more of them ahead of us?

No, I mean that they actual aliens are in front of you, waiting, _not chasing._

What? Rachel asked, that doesn't make any sense. If that's true, then, what the hell is chasing us?

I'm thinking figments of your imagination because Marco, Tobias and I can't see them.

I believe that these Zephryllii have the ability to project images directly into our minds, therefore forcing us to believe that we are seeing things that are not truthfully there, Ax provided, amazing, simply amazing.

How can that be amazing, Marco wondered aloud. I suggest that we all move our butts out of here, because I think that they might have figured out that we aren't moving any closer.

Okay, listen, Jake said as he began to morph tiger and everyone else also began to assume battle morphs, the Bob-stic needs to be destroyed, and I really don't care how, any suggestions?

Tamitha should take it, I suggested, she's injured.

She began to protest but I think the loss of blood was getting to her and she nodded an okay.

Here it is, Cassie said as she handed it to her. How are you going to destroy it?

I'm not sure yet, she answered faintly, but I'll find a way. and she flew towards the forest and we prepared for battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I have seriously begun to wonder if anyone is reading this story, so I guess that I will just continue it for my own pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the sentence or two that you search for, grasshopper

A/N: yeah this is kinda short, but, it's interesting...Only two chapters to go...

**Chapter 9**

So, Marco said any idea how to fight against these immensely strong and powerful aliens?

"We should probably head into the forest so we can morph without being seen," Jake replied, not really answering the question.

"How much of a chance do you think we have against these guys?" Cassie asked, "I mean, they did just trick us into believing that they were chasing us when in reality we were being led into a trap."

Cassie makes a good point, I said, but they have to have some sort of weakness, right?

"All right," Jake said as we entered the forest, "any ideas?"

"We can't take them on with brute force," Cassie said, stopping just inside the tree line, "but because of their size I doubt that they could move very fast."

We could, perhaps, try and confuse them as we did with the Veleek, Ax suggested after morphing back to his Andalite form.

The Veleek was a big dust cloud creature that Visser 3 had programmed to capture us – but that's another story.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jake began, rubbing his hands together. "Cassie, Rachel and I will go wolf 'cause we're gonna need speed, agility, and endurance for these guys. And Marco, Ax and Tobias, you will go bird and attack from the sky. The idea is not to kill but just make sure that they can't and don't attack us again. All right?"

"Let's do it!" Rachel said as she began to morph.

I took to the air to scout ahead and I heard Marco telepathically groan, but he too took flight. Marco, you think this'll work?

It better, he replied, but if it doesn't, at least the bob-stic thingy got destroyed.

I mentally sighed and kept searching for our adversaries. I finally found them a little ways further into the forest, as I turned to tell the others where I had found them I though I say something just above tree level, but brushed it off believing it to be just my imagination.

When I got back to where the others were, Ax joined Marco and me in the sky and we led the others, now fully wolf, to the attack.

When we reached the Zephryllis Rachel, Ax, and I split from the others and began to fight tow of them, pulling them slightly away from the two that Jake, Cassie, and Marco were fighting. At that point I really and truly thought that my eyes were playing a trick on me or perhaps it was from lack of sleep, but I could have sworn that those aliens got smaller as we pulled them away from the others, though not by much. Come to think of it they did seem to be a little weaker as well.

A/N: Anybody else think that Tobias should really look more carefully at things, and perhaps mention it to the others………oh well


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (do I really have to tell you this again?)

A/N: Yes this is another short one, but don't worry the last chapter is a bit longer. I have started working on the third one, but it will probably be a while before it is up.

**Chapter 10**

     As I continued my attack against the aliens I could tell that there was no way that we were going to defeat them.

     Tobias, Tobias, somebody called. I then saw Tamitha hovering above me, they draw their power from being close to one another. You have to separate them, divide and conquer, she said.

     How do you know this? I asked, Did you destroy the bob-stic?

Yeah, I'll explain later, gotta go tell the others, and she flew off.

Ax, Rachel, I called, you take that guy and lead hem as far away from me as possible, I'll take care of this one.

Tobias was that Tamitha, Rachel asked, who just flew by?

Yeah, she told me that the Zephryllis are so strong because they are near each other. Don't ask how she got the info, she wouldn't tell me.

Okay, sure you'll be all right?

As long as you two help me separate these two, yeah.

They began to draw the alien away, and I could visibly se my alien shrinking. I came around for another attack and the poor beast knew what hi him. He or she (I'm not really sure) screamed in agony and in defeat and it scurried off towards the museum. I almost pitied them for the fate they were sure to endure.

Tamitha flew back over followed by Marco, Cassie and Jake, and we went to find Ax and Rachel. 

We found them a little ways away already demorphed and looking really tired. After everyone else had demorphed Marco asked the question that was plaguing everyone else's mind. 

"How the hell did you know how to defeat those aliens, Tamitha?"

"Well," she replied hesitantly, "you're not gonna believe me but someone you've only read about told me."

"Who," Cassie asked.

"He's further into the forest, and he says he wants to meet us, somehow he heard about us."

That sorta made us panic, we had worked pretty hard making sure that no one ever noticed that we even hung out in school. Tamitha then led us deeper into the forest where we saw a big black jet and standing next to the jet we saw two people who technically shouldn't exist, playing with the Bob-stic.

One of them turned around, I guess he heard us, and the girl standing next to hem looked over at us and motioned for us to come over.

"No way!" Marco exclaimed right before he fell to the ground in shock.

A/N: So… Who do you think it is? Yes this has become a crossover, and if you don't like it, well tough, you didn't say anything when I asked. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Animorphs, and all of its recognizable characters, do not belong to me. The X-Men and all of its characters do not belong to me. They belong to K.A. Applegate, Scholastic, Stan Lee, and Marvel Comics, respectively. All original characters do belong to me; the ideas of this story belong to me – **DO NOT STEAL – thank you and have a nice day.**

A/N: yes here it is, the long awaited final chapter of this fic, or perhaps it is not all that much waited for, I don't know. Anyway, as I said before, I have begun work on the third story in this trilogy, but it will not be up for a while, due to the amount of work that I have to do at school. A big Thank you goes to everyone who has read this, and a special thank you to all those of you who have reviewed.

Congratulations to Tomgirl127 who reviewed, here is your answer. 

**Chapter 11**

     The rest of us, minus Tamitha, who knew who these people were, just stood there in shock. Tamitha, Cassie and Rachel had kept walking forward and now Tamitha turned back around and sniggered at us.

     "Mr. Logan," Tamitha said, "I thought you said you all were going to destroy that."

"It's Logan, kid" he replied, "and we are, just gonna check it out first. Looks like some of yer friends are havin' a little trouble believing that we're actually here, just as ya said they would."

Yes, well it is a little hard to grasp the idea that in the middle of a forest is sitting the x-jet and two characters only know to exist in comics, books and movies, I said, but that with everything else that has happened in our lives, this doesn't seem too far fetched.

Snikt! "Okay," Logan called, "who said that cause I know it wasn't Red or Chuck."

"Sugah, relax," the girl said, "That's how they communicate with each other when they're not in human form."

"Hey," Rachel said, obviously irritated, "how do you know about that. Besides that, there is no way that he just did that."

"Please relax Rachel, he can in fact do that, and we know about you all mostly because Rogue here read all about you in a book series." The professor said as he Cyclops, Storm, and a young woman, I supposed was Shadowcat, exited the x-jet, "Tobias, would you be as kind as to come down where it is possible for us to see you. It was you who spoke just now, correct?"

Yes, sir, I said as I flew down to Tamitha's shoulder. Sorry about that Mr. Logan.

The claws slid in, "it's Logan, don't worry about it, I still can't get used to these two in my head, much less anyone else."

"For those of us who may not be all that familiar with comic books and such," Cassie said, "would you mind explaining a few things?"

"You really have no idea who these people are?" Marco asked, finally coming out of his shock, "Ax I can understand, but you guys, how is that possible?"

Before he could continue I heard someone coming and took off into the air to inspect.

"What is it," Jake asked, that last person to come out of shock.

Looks like the Visser isn't too please that we got away, or maybe he sent bug-fighters to investigate the high tech jet that landed here, I honestly don't know.

I could sense that the wheels in Jake's heads were turning but not as fasts as Cyclops' (he had probably been in more battles) "Storm, can you bring them down?" he asked and her eyes glazed over white. Marco started jumping up and down like a little kid, Cassie and Rachel still looked a little lost as Ax stared in wonder at the white-haired mutant and at the changing sky.

"Jake," Cyclops said, "We've never dealt this these before, any suggestions?"

Jake stared up at him (though they were almost eye to eye) in a wide eyed, mouth-opened shock, well until, "the engines?" which was said more as a question than anything else.

None of us had ever seen Jake like this, it was kinda funny, and so it didn't surprise me when Rachel began to laugh.

It began to rain and before we knew it two huge lighting bolts appeared in the sky followed by the sound of fiery crashed nearby. I went back to my previous perch on Tamitha's and I noticed that she was still losing blood from her gun-shot wound, even though she had demorphed, and swayed a little before she sat down.

"Thanks," Rachel told them, "that saved us from having to morph again, and it gave us a good laugh."

"Is there a place where we can go in order to discuss all that has recently occurred?" The professor asked.

Yeah, Ax and I have a place in the forest near Cassie's house, you all are welcome there, I suggested. We can't take Tamitha to the hospital, 'cause we have to keep her hidden from the Yeerks, but she really could use a doctor.

"I'm a doctor," Jean Grey said as she stepped forward, and Marco and Jake nodded quickly, "I wouldn't mind helping in any way that I could."

Thanks, I replied, are you guys gonna fly there in the jet?

"Yes," Professor Xavier said, turning his wheel chair to return to the jet, "you are welcome to join us since we require assistance navigating to your home."

Marco didn't even think twice as he ran to get on board, Jake followed in basically the same fashion and was followed by Rachel ad Cassie who rolled their eyes at the two of them.

Ax stepped forward towards me, I understand that Prince Jake trusts these people, but how can we be so sure that they are trust worthy? he indicated to the Wolverine, and I understood where he was coming from.

Ax-man, these are good guys, trust me. Though I do see your point.

Ax jumped a little as Dr. Jean Grey telekinetically lifted Tamitha and flew her into the jet. Amazing, he murmured as the two of us went to join the others in the x-jet. Before we had al gotten the way in you could hear Marco and Jake's exclamations as they walked through out the jet.

Ax, I think it might be safer for us if we morphed human, I said also staring in awe of things that I still couldn't believe were true.

He nodded his head and we morphed to human form and Wolverine commented with a few words that it looked messed up and Storm couldn't believe that it didn't hurt. Once we had all buckled in and had given basic instruction on how to get to the scoop, Rogue turned to us with a bag of books in her lap and as she pulled them out asked us what had just happened. 

All seven of us stared at those books in shock, there were titled Animorphs and on the cover of each of them, one of us was morphing into a different animal. Kitty turned to us in amusement. 

"Where the hell did you get those," Rachel commented.

"They're all over the place where we're from." Rogue replied.

"I think you need to seriously start explaining." I said.

"When we arrive at your scoop everythin' will be explained, though ah think that you all know us as fictional characters as we do you."

Marco sighed, and everyone turned to him, "I think we all know how this happened," he said, "only one being that we know has the power or the mind to do this,"

The six conscious Animorphs said that name in unison - "Ellimist."

To be concluded...


End file.
